


Firelight

by DalishGrey



Series: The Muddled Adventures of Alexandra Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Coffee, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Hot, Jimmy so sexy, NSFW, Snow Storms, fire places, fire side cheese, so much effort, too long for drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had plans. But they never seemed to work out. While on a retreat to her aunts cabin, James Vega and Alex Shepard get to spend every second of every day...alone. When Garrus and Tali invite a small group of old friends to see a movie, Alex couldn't be more excited...but when Garrus is forced to cancel (after a snow storm hits), she finds that there's much more exciting things waiting with James. </p><p>(a.k.a. I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> This is so rough and just...SMUT XD I'm seriously addicted to Shega XD 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or con-crit :)
> 
> I hope you like it!!

The sound of the coffee grinder rung out in the small cabin. Fire crackled and cast gold and amber shadows across the picturesque living room. The mountains outside were dusted with a layer of pure white snow. It was like a scene from a Christmas card...and it was perfect. Everything outside of their little bubble, became nought more than a blur in the back of her mind.  

Footsteps padded softly on the wooden panel floor and she turned to look at the man entering the room. A pair of dark blue sweatpants hung snugly on his defined hips and his torso was hugged by the thin, white woolen jumper her aunt had made him. Sleek, black tattoos peeked out from beneath the collar and his sleeves were rolled up, revealing the newest on his forearm.  

"Here you go baby." He smiled and dropped next to her.  

She took the steaming cup from his outstretched hand and curled up against his side as he settled on the plush rug. His arm wrapped at her shoulders and she lay her legs across his, her body sunk against him as his hand travelled to traced circles on her exposed thigh. It may have been snowing outside, but shorts were a godsend in that moment.  

They had half an hour before they needed to leave, but the urge to get changed was all but non-existent. Garrus, Tali and the others had arranged for everyone to go and see a vid, but Tess was perfectly content sat by the fire, in the grasp of the man she loved.    
   
"We'll need to get ready soon, if you want to catch the movie," James whispered against her hair as he peppered her with gentle kisses.  

They both leaned back against the chocolate brown sofa and a soft moan escaped her lips, as his met the crook of her neck. 

"Mm hmm..." She trailed off, her eyes momentarily closing when the faint touch made an involuntary, but pleased, shudder ripple down her spine.    
   
He chuckled deeply and lifted his cup of coffee to his lips, relishing in the extra bit of warmth as the slightly bitter liquid ran down his throat. 

"I'm surprised you actually want to go, you weren't that enthusiastic initially...which, now that I think about it, is pretty damn strange for you." She added between sips, she glanced up at him from beneath long lashes. "What's going on?"  

"Nothing." He answered with a quick slurp of his drink.  

"Hmm..." She put her cup on the table and turned to straddle him.  

He gasped quietly and sharply as she placed her legs on either side of his.  

"You're bullshitting me," she stated nonchalantly, her eyes focused on his and her hands on his chest.  

He winked and pecked her lightly on the lips. 

"Tell me?" She asked, drawing her plump bottom lip between her teeth. “Don't make me do it...” she warned with a quirked brow. 

 James gulped and glanced back and forth between her eyes and parted lips as she edged her way closer.  

“D-do what?” He asked, nervousness claiming his voice.  

“Well...” She started, only to lean back and take hold of his feet.  

James writhed and wriggled as he tried to escape her tickling fingers. He tried to keep a straight face, but it was in vain, instead he collapsed into a fit of laughter...only to pin her to the floor.  

“Shit!” She squeaked as the bulky man landed on top of her.  

He lay cautiously between her legs, hip flush against hip, thigh to thigh, his eyes burning into hers.  

“Sorry!” James blurted, visibly cringing when she winced beneath him.   

Alex laughed and gave him a quick kiss, the softness and warmth of his lips catching her off-guard.  

“Now you _have_ to tell me.” She winked, mimicking his own habit. A streak of teasing and rebellion ignited in her when she saw the look of thinly veiled _longing_ on his face. Alex's hands slid from her sides and trailed down his back, following the lines of defined (but shrouded) muscle, until she found the hem of his sweatpants. Without taking her eyes off of his, she dipped her fingers beneath the line of fabric and took hold of the solid muscle of James's ass.  

He growled into the crook of her neck and ground against her, his hips moving slowly and with purpose.  

Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her body bow against his. Then he pulled away, leaving her breathless on the floor.  

“Come on, we need to get ready.” He smiled with a raised brow and offered her a hand to lift her up. 

She sighed and accepted.  

As they started on their way to the master bedroom, her omnitool flared on the living room table.  

"That's odd," Alex muttered, releasing James's hand for a quick moment. Her heart sunk when she walked over and opened the message. "Aww..."   
   
"What's wrong Lex?" James asked, his eyes narrowing on her exaggerated pout.   
   
"It looks like we're not going out after all...Garrus and Tali are snowed in, Liara couldn't get away from her conference and everyone else is held up by the snow storm that's coming in." Was she dissapointed? Yes. Did she _actually_ mind? When it meant she got to stay in with James? Hell no.   
   
James sighed and sunk against the wall.   
   
"We'll have to arrange something for next week instead." He added, slowly striding to her side.  

She'd leaned back and rolled over the sofa and onto the plush, furry rug. Alex didn't realize that her top had ridden up, exposing her from the ribs to her hips, until James came back into view and he seemed to stop breathing. She propped herself up on her elbows and smirked.    
   
"You alright Jimmy?" She chuckled softly, her legs parting ever-so-slightly.    
   
"You're terrible." He said with a shake of his head and a smile.    
   
"Oh please, you love it," she laughed and jumped to her feet.    
   
"Well..." He walked closer and put his hands on her waist, pulling her against him. "I love _you."_  

Her fingers slipped beneath the soft fabric of his sweater, gliding over sculpted muscle and the dusting of dark hair between his hips.    
   
His lips met hers briefly, a lingering warmth left behind as he drew back.    
   
Her eyes flitted back and forth from his eyes to his mouth, following the dancing shadow and the quick lick of his tongue across his bottom lip.    
   
"You sure you're okay with...postponing? We can always try to...find some..." Her words failed as his fingers moved beneath the thin excuse of a t-shirt she wore, his hands were calloused, but knew exactly where to linger and where to graze over.    
   
He traced the line of her spine, committing the dips and rises of subtle muscle to memory, he knew them better than most...but there was nothing he liked more, than following the known curves of her body.    
   
"I'm sure," he breathed, the warmth brushing against her cheek.   
   
His sweater moved with her fingers, slowly peeling up his torso and revealing every inch of tone and strength, everything she was used to...but still couldn't quite believe was _hers_.  

James helped her pull it over his head and dropped it to the floor. As soon as he was able, he took her face in both hands and pressed a slow, searing kiss to her lips. He trailed his tongue along her lip and moaned when she sucked lightly on it. Warm. Damp. Lingering hints of coffee and chocolate on his palate.  

The sounds he made sent a ripple of pleasure down her spine and made her knees weak. Alex’s fingers threaded into the layers of his hair, relishing in the fact it was now long enough for her to run them through. Her shirt swiftly followed, joining his in a crumpled pile on the floor.  

With as much care as he could muster, he lowered her on to the sofa and knelt between her knees. His gaze travelled over the elegantly sculpted planes of her slender figure and he took his time in taking off her shorts. His grip on her hips tightened, he hooked his fingers into the band of her shorts and tugged the black pair down her toned legs. She was left bare, sprawled on the couch in nought but her plain black, slinky underwear.  

She wrapped her legs at his waist and urged him closer.  

His hands held tightly onto her ass as she kissed him, tongues entwined and heat pooling in the pits of their stomach. They _craved_ each other. They always did. 

She writhed beneath him, her arms linked behind his back, her body bowing to his touch as every caress made her yearn for him more and more.  

He broke the kiss and moved to her neck, biting and licking at the sensitive flesh, making her moan softly. James made his way down her body, kneading and playing with every inch of her burning skin. He pushed aside her delicate bra and sucked a pert nipple into his mouth, circling it with his tongue.  

Alex moaned quietly, tugging gently at his hair.  

He was able to make her skin break out in flame, igniting the desire between her hips and in her chest. James kept moving further down, teasing her breast between two fingers, while his teeth and tongue made their way towards his goal. He picked up the flimsy fabric between his teeth and Alex had to fight a giggle when he looked up, smirked and winked. Leisurely he began to tug her panties down over her hips, enjoying the sight of her utterly bare skin. Eagerly he cast them aside, adding them to the ever-growing pile of clothes.  

Alex gasped sharply as his breath blew against the bundle of nerves in her core. She wished he wouldn't hesitate, that he'd just go for it and make her body sing like he _always_ did...but he took his time.    
   
He lifted her leg to rest over his shoulder, while the other hung at his side. His teeth and tongue marked a path from her knee and up her exposed thigh.  

She whimpered and writhed as his thick, talented tongue met her damp folds. He teased at first, flicking her centre with the tip of his tongue, blowing lightly on the bud in the middle, before assaulting her core with lavish strokes. Alex couldn't stop the scream that burst from her lips, she couldn't hold back from digging her nails into the thick layers of his hair.  

"James I...I...Oh!" She tried to speak but all words abandoned her, leaving her to moan and cry out as he lapped away. It rose in the base of her stomach and she could feel it approaching already, the nagging, pleasurable ache that told her it wouldn't be long. Her skin lit up with dancing swirls of blue and purple, faint shapes ghosting across her body as she reached the closest peak. 

He withdrew, leaving her to whine and whimper at the lost of contact, before sliding in two digits and making her body curl in his palm. The build up she lost, returned almost instantly, pulling at every fibre of her body and dragging her willingly towards the edge.  

"I...I'm gonna...I-!" She moaned.  

James chuckled deeply, the sound rumbling in his chest, his tongue joined his fingers and pushed her towards the peak.  

She swore loudly as her body tensed, her eyes flashed blue and her head lolled back onto the couch, as the relief washed over her body in repetitive waves that left her breathless. Her whole body sagged into the blanket-covered leather and James winked up at her from between her trembling knees. 

"You're an asshole," she breathed "a bloody wonderful one." A laugh clung to her voice and lingered in the back of her throat.

James climbed to hi feet and leaned over her, their eyes meeting before he kissed her. A hint of salt joined the slowly fading remnants of coffee and chocolate on his palate. She mewled against his mouth and with as much force as she could muster, she yanked James onto the couch with her.  

He landed with a thud and slight _oomph_.  

He knew not to question what she was doing, so instead he leaned back and watched as she stood up and let her bra fall to the floor. Firelight licked and flickered across her skin, casting golden shadow over every curve. He looked her up and down, appreciating every inch of the woman he loved. The proof of his _appreciation_  pressed against the constricting confines of his trousers, bulging beneath the warm fabric.  

Alex watched eagerly as he looked her in the eye, his gaze unfaltering as he steadily stripped away his sweatpants and boxers. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of what sprung out. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth and rolled her hips. 

A faint growl rumbled through his chest. 

"Get over here." He smiled, taking her by the hand and pulling her on to his lap. 

She straddled him fluidly, but hit his chest with a gentle thud. A mass of dark curls fell in front of her gold eyes and she giggled as he squeezed her ass. Alex didn't think twice about what to do next. Her lips met his, hard, determined, catching him in a passionate kiss that threatened to steal the breath from her lungs. She lifted herself to her knees and refused to break this kiss, his face clasped gently in her hands as James aligned himself with her and she sunk on to him.  

He groaned loudly against her collar, his chest heaved with heavy breaths and he moaned as she began to move on him.  

Each roll of her hips was slow, purposeful and familiar...but neither James nor Alex would ever tire of it.  

She looked down at him through her curtain of raven curls, gasping as he thrust to meet her own motions. Voiceless words left her lips and she clawed at his back as her body arched into him, responding in every way. They fit together perfectly. Limbs entwined, sweat breaking on their skin, heavy breaths and strangled pants... 

With her eyes closed and mouth open, Alex leaned back, her grip on his body waning as a heat surged through her own. She cried out in sheer pleasure as he thrust to meet her.  

His lips ghosted along the slender column of her throat, his own words failing him. With one hand splayed evenly across her hip and ass and the other threaded through the long curls of her hair, he pulled her back and lowered his lips to her breast.  He sucked, licked, bit...drawing as much pleasure from her as he could and relishing in the way she moaned his name.  

She grew closer by the second. Bursts of blue erupted on her skin like lightning, shrouding them both in a gold and azure hue as they crept towards the edge of their peak.  

"Lex, I-I'm..." James groaned against her chest. 

They picked up speed, thighs flush against thighs, the slapping of skin joining the crackle of the fire. Alex lowered and buried her face into the crook of his neck, gasping and moaning against his skin. She nipped at his pulse point and he jerked beneath her, thrusting deeper and hitting her in the most important place.   
   
"Oh fuck!" She murmured against his skin.  

James's hand moved from her hair and he took hold of her hips with a vice-like  grip, determined to fill her utterly, determined to love her and show her just what she did to him.    
   
Heavy breaths and strangled groans filled the room until the both screamed, each other's names hanging on their lips. The two of them collapsed into each other's full embrace, Alex's head resting on his shoulder and his resting on hers. It took  a few minutes for either of them to let go, though neither cared how long past as they sat, skin to skin, chest to chest.  

Alex and James moved in unison to lay on the couch. James pulled the blanket over them and pressed his chest to her back, but sought one last kiss before they drifted off into uninterrupted sleep.  

She moaned quietly against his lips and she snaked a hand into the uniform layers of his hair. Alex smiled mid-kiss and sighed happily as he held her tightly against him, the hint of a giggle on her lips.  

"For the record James, I love you too." 


End file.
